


Divine gift - Enel x Reader

by ryuji



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuji/pseuds/ryuji
Summary: haha got eem





	Divine gift - Enel x Reader

Forced to stay with such a malevolent god, time only seemed to drag on. Every day was purely focused on death and misery to the poor residents of Skypiea. Of course, it was all music to Enel's ears. You could hardly remember how long you've been stuck here, the unfortunate crash of your dial boat feeling like such a far off memory. A familiar laugh snapped you out of your haze as you turned your attention to the sound.

"Falling asleep on the job, Y/N? You don't want to miss this act of God." Enel dawned his usual smirk as he spoke. You remained silent and watched at his side, though it truly was nothing special. He was just keeping himself entertained by messing with his own guards. Watching the poor souls run from the lightning strikes like scurrying mice seemed to be a game of his. To you, it was purely immature and cruel. While you internally rolled your eyes at the god's behavior, a small foreign item on the ground caught your attention. 

A good look at the thing showed it was small in size, looking like some sort of container. It had some stretchy material in a phallic shape, something you'd never seen before. It was no cloth or steel you could ever compare. If you played with it in your hands it would stretch in size, and easily snap back. This? This could come in handy. Maybe it was time the god himself got a taste of his own medicine. 

Enel was still enjoying his game of Strike the Guards, not seeming to pay you any mind. Such a cocky bastard always saw himself as invincible. You crept up behind his throne quietly, item in hand, and struck. You pulled the thing right over his head and tied it off at the neck, then fled like hell. 

He didn't seem too worried at the strangely tight object now on his head. He casually pointed his finger to zap it into ashes. Only, his lightning bounced right off. "Yahaha, what a joke.." He muttered, trying again with more force. Still, there was nothing. In his haste, he hadn't even noticed the change of oxygen.

The poor burnt guards from before saw you book it and looked back towards Enel, watching the god struggle. It did cross through their minds to help, but they were sick and tired of how Enel treated them like dirt. Maybe this one time they could sit and watch the show. 

And watch they did, as Enel kept struggling to take the thing off of him. He used all of his force and all of his might, but no matter what he tried, nothing worked. What a _shame_ that his staff was just out of reach. It took a good ten minutes before his oxygen ran dry. Everyone watched as the once mighty god was beaten. By a condom. 

To this day you still laugh when you tell the tale, telling it to all who listen in the bars down in the blue sea. In your age, countless people accuse you of fabricating the story. But you always cross your heart to them, giving them a once toothy smile. It's not like they'll ever get to meet Enel himself to prove your sincerity. 

**Author's Note:**

> haha got eem


End file.
